


The Case- A Criminal Minds Fanfiction

by IStayAway



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dr. Spencer Reid - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStayAway/pseuds/IStayAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Criminal Minds characters or the story lines they hold. <br/> A new case has opened up at the BAU. This case involves the homicide of two adults. They are survived by their daughter, Ellen. Ellen is taken in until the murderer is found. One day, Dr. Spencer Reid is in charge of taking care of watching over Ellen. It turns out that she is not the innocent little girl that she seems to be. Will Reid risk his life to protect her, or will someone have to protect Reid's life from her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Reid is dreaming - "Come on, Spencer," the young girl playfully teases him, "Just real quick." She reaches low before he can back away. "No, and it is Dr. Reid to you," Reid says and he pushes her hands back into her lap. The girl pokes her lower lip out in a pout. Her cross legs shift on the desk as her skirt rises. "Please, oh please," she begs, "I really love you. I do." He sighs and says, "You are a minor. I am not losing my position for you." ************************** "Reid, wake up!" Agent Morgan says as he pushes against Reid's shoulder. Reid jolts himself only to make the desk chair wobble and almost tip over. The stack of papers that were resting on his leg fall to the ground and disperse into clutter. "Oh, God," he groans as he drops to his knees to hurriedly gather his papers again. "Get that together as fast as you can. Hotchner has a meeting scheduled in ten minutes," Morgan says and turns to leave. Reid obeys and tries to collect things in order. The thoughts of his last dream still rest on his conscience. Now, he has had a history of elaborate and almost realistic dreams. They are usually to deal with the case files he is assigned. Nothing has Reid prepared for this next one though. "Alright," begins Hotchner after Reid has taken his seat, "Here, we have two what were missing persons." He flashes a shot of an adult male and adult female on the projector screen. "The two bodies were identified as Carolyn and Mason Roschter. The two were found dead in their basement last Monday. However, their daughter was found hidden in the corner of the basement." He changes the picture to one of a beautiful girl of about fifteen. "There is no evidence against Ellen Roschter. This is where we come in." The face on the screen looks oddly familiar to Reid. It is as if he had seen this girl somewhere before this. "Ellen is being held in our facility for further questioning. We need two people to fulfill that task," says Rossi. J.J. volunteers herself then glances around the room. Her eyes lock on Reid. "Fine," he says, "I will help you in this." "Come on, it will be simple. After all, she is only a little girl."


	2. The Child in Questioning

*Song Break- My Girl by Otis Redding*  
Dr. Spencer Reid stares into the reflective glass at the young girl sitting so still in her chair. Her honey blonde hair is deshelvled and unkempt upon her round, youthful face. Her petite hands are so delicately folded on the steel table. Her face looks smooth under all the fear that had been placed on it. The bright yellow shirt she wears displays her age quite nicely.  
However, the harsh white light makes her appear to be drained.  
"To this day," J.J. says softly, "I still cannot imagine the fear placed on these children's minds as they are drug in here."  
Reid turns his attention to J.J. and says, "It is not so much as fear on their minds. Fear is an emotion that creates guilt or self hatred sometimes."  
"Can you leave the psychology out of this for just this once?" J. J. pleas. "Save it for later."  
Reid smiles generously, revealing his premature wrinkles. "Fine."  
J.J. pushes the door open and moves to let Reid in too. "My name is Agent Jennifer Jareau and this is my partner, Dr. Spencer Reid," she says as she motions to Reid.  
The young girl stares with wide eyes back at them. "Why am I here?" She asks.  
"The BAU is where you are. We are a team of FBI agents who are in charge of protecting those who are affected or affiliated with any crime that falls under certain catagories," J.J. says and takes a seat in front of the girl.  
"How do you know about mommy and daddy?" She asks curiously.  
Reid slides into his seat next to J. J. and pulls out a pen and his notebook. "Your parents have been involved in a homicide," Reid says, "Now, we have to question you about what happened the night of the murders since you are a witness."  
The child gnaws on her lower lip. The thoughts of what happened that dreadful night still haunt her like it was yesterday. "What do you want to know first?" She asks.  
"What is your name?" J. J. asks and looks at Reid to make sure he is writing this down.  
"Ellen Roschter," she replies.  
"What is your date of birth?" J.J. asks.  
"May the fourteenth nineteen ninety nine," she answers.  
The questions about her past continue for about twenty minutes before it becomes serious.  
"Where were you the night of your parents disappearance ?" J.J. asks.  
Ellen still flinches at the words "disappearance" or anything to deal with murder. "I was up in my room." She states and looks over at Reid. "Are you sure you want to write this down?" She asks him.  
Reid stops his writing abruptly and nods his head.  
J.J. asks, "What were you doing at the time?"  
"I was working on my dancing for the Pep Rally," she says.  
"What made you want to go down stairs and check on your parents?" J.J. asks.  
"It was getting late, like almost midnight. I had not heard them come up." She says and her eyes drift to her hands.  
"When you found your parents, where were they?" J.J. asks.  
"They were not at home. I did not know where they were." She claims.  
Reid is concentrating hard at this point. Things really were not adding up.  
"Did you call the police?"  
"Of course. They came by everyday after their town search and said there was still no sign of my mom and daddy." She says with a small catch in her throat.  
"How long did it take for them to look in the basement?"  
"It was whenever I went down to get something from the freezer... I saw their bodies." Her eyes widen at the memory so vivid.  
"Then you called the police?"  
The girl nods her head. The tears well up in her eyes and she hides her face from their view.  
"I think we are done for today," J.J. says as she rises from her seat, "Thank you for your cooperation." She leans down to whisper in Reid's ear, "Could you stay with her until she calms down?"  
"Sure," he says softly and watches J. J. exit. The door making a loud clatter as it shuts.  
Through weeps, Ellen asks, "What is going to happen to me?"


	3. An Eye For Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short

After a week of many court dates, Ellen's grandmother is granted custody of her. Ellen has to leave the care of the BAU . She is still enstranged to many people, but she still wants to keep in touch with others. They were her temporary caregivers in her time of need, and she feels in debt to them. 

As Ellen walks out of the doors for the last time, she stops by Reid's desk space to say goodbye.

"So, I am gone now," she says as she peers over Reid's shoulder.

Reid looks up at her and gives a small smile, "It was nice to meet you and be there for you," he says.

Ellen's eyes appear vividly blue against her aquamarine shirt. She looks healthy again, a speedy recover in everyone's mind.

"Please, make sure to visit me one day," she says and a sigh follows.

"We might be over someday in the following weeks to talk with your guardian about certain things," He says. He rises up from his seat to gather his papers for the day.

She steps back and inquiers, "What does that mean?"

"You do not need to worry about it," he says flatly and picks up a stack of papers and shoves them into his tan sachel.

"Oh...," she drifts, "...Do I at least get a goodbye hug?" She asks.

Reid sharply spins his head only to stare appalled.Her eyes capture his, almost in ateasing way. He swallows back his smart comment and says, "Well, maybe next time when we are both not in such a rush."

She solemly nods her head and turns away. The embarassment flushes her cheeks.

He gently pats her shoulder, "I hope everything turns out alright for you."

"Thank you," she says softly and slowly walks away to her grandmother. In an instant, she has vanished through the doors. 

Morgan comes up behind Reid and says, "Looks like someone has their eyes on you."

Reid leans his back against his desk and says, "Come on, Morgan, she is just a little girl."

"I know that, but did you notice how she wanted to hug you goodbye?" Morgan asks. His brows raise up. "You missed thast smile she gave when you gave her that pat."

Reid rolls his eyes and says, "She has just been through a lot in the last few weeks. All I did was give her some solace that she needed."

Morgan says, "Eh, I do not know. Those young girl might see it in a different light." He knocks his fist on the desk and leaves Reid with his thoughts.


	4. My Ellen

Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan climb into the car for the journey to the grandmother's house. Reid passes the time slowly by staring out the window at the rual scenery. The landscape is dotted with little farms here and there. The houses appear to be far from the road, deep in the farmland. He imagines Ellen out there somewhere with her sunburnt face and light honey blonde hair. She would have been working the fields for her grandmother.   
"Is it not something out here?" Morgan asks and breaks the silence.  
"Yeah, not a single fast food or chain grocery store in sight," Reid says and shift his attention away from the outside.  
"I agree with you," Morgan says as he turns the car onto a long, curved path. The dust clouds build around them and mask the car from view.   
"The only downside are all of these rugid dirt paths," Morgan says as the wheels jolt over a pot hole.   
The dust clouds fade and the country home becomes clear. Morgan parks the car under the shade of a nearby tree. "Let's get this done," he says as he takes the key out of the ignition. Reid nods and grips the door handle. As soon as he pushes open the door, he is smothered by the humidty outside. The gnats swarm around in the atmosphere. He steps foward to walk alongside Morgan up the stair of the front porch. He holds his satchel tight by his side. Morgan is the brave one and knocks on the door. The door creaks open and the visage of an elderly woman appears.  
"Are you Mary Roschter?" Morgan asks.  
"I am," she says, "You must be Agent Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid."  
"Yes, we are." Morgan says.  
"Come on in," she says with a small smile. She opens the door just wide enough for them to slip through. "My Ellen has told me many things about you." She shuts the door softly behind them.  
From around the corner, Ellen bounds and ambushes Reid with a tight hug. She looks up at him and says, "I was hoping you would come by soon."   
Reid makes an attempt to squirm his way out her grip. "Well. we have to talk to your grandmother about your parents."  
Ellen instantly pulls her arms off him and clings them to her side. "Oh, I will be waiting in the kitchen," she says and shuffles away.   
Morgan nudges Reid and his side. Reid returns the favor by giving a dissapproving stare.  
"Let's take a seat in the kitchen." says Mary as she leads them into the wide room. "Take a seat anywhere you would like."  
Reid pulls a chair out from under the table and takes his seat next to Morgan. Mary walks over with a pitcher of sweat tea and pours four glasses of homebrood tea. The ice cubes twinkle against the glass as Morgan lifts his glass to sip from.  
"So, Mrs. Roschter, how long have you been here?" Reid asks. He glances up from his notes and sees Ellen's eyes keenly glued on him. He feels slightly uncomfortable.  
Mary takes her seat next to Ellen and replies, "I have lived here since I was a young girl. This ole house belonged to my Pa. I inherited it and raised my sons here."  
Morgan nods and says, "So, what was your son, Mason, like?"  
"He was the model brother. He had always been good at everything he attempted," she says and looks directly into her glass.   
"How was the marriage relationship between Mr. and Mrs. Rostcher?" Morgan asks.  
"All was swell. According to his letters or emails, that is true. He took good care of Carolyn," she replies.  
"Did Carolyn have any enemies? Was there someone else in the relationship?" he inquires.  
"What makes you ask something like that?" she asks taken aback by the question.  
"There is usually a motive behind a killers actions. It could not have been finicial problems because both look finacially secure," he states, "We eliminated it down to the final motive."  
"There was no one in that relationship that had animosity towards each other," she says sharply. "Now, if you will excuse me," she says as she rises, "I would greatly appreciate it if you did not talk about such adulterous things in such a mourningful time." Her face turns a hot red in frustration.  
"Sorry, Mrs. Roscther, I have to ask these questions. I really do not want to bother you," he says sincerely.  
"I think we are done here," she says flatly. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares hard at Morgan and Reid.  
"Thank you," Morgan says and stands up from his seat. He shakes her hand, but Reid just nods. He is not to friendly with the hand shaking procedure due to his germophobia.  
"Thank you for the tea," Reid says on his way out of the door.   
On the drive back to the BAU, Morgan asks Reid, "Does this make any sense to you?"  
"Possibly but not really," Reid says. He shuffles through all of his notes that he had collected. In the middle of all his notes, there was a piece of paper that did not fit the design of his. He slipped it out and squinted at the yellow piece of paper.  
Hey,   
You do not have to worry about anything, Spencer. My Grandma has nothing to do with my parents dissappearance. I can assure you. Contact me soon sometime.  
Sincerely yours,  
Ellen Roschter.   
"What is that?" Morgan asks as sees Reid reading in the corner of his eye.  
"It is nothing," Reid says softly and he eyes look at the road ahead of him. The sun becomes cascaded behind the pine trees. Another day is finished in the eyes of everyone. For Reid, it is another day of endless thoughts.


	5. Time Sweep

"Three months and we still have nothing," Agent Morgan says out of frustration. He rest his mug of coffee on the wiry table of the outdoor café. He glances up to see what Reid is doing.  
"It still does not add up," says Reid who is just as baffled as Morgan. "We should have at least gotten more evidence by now, right?"  
"Hey," Morgan interjects, "Is that your girl over there?!"  
Reid pulls his black shades down to reveal a slit of his eyes. He spots Ellen through the window at the counter with a few other girls. He immediately shoves his shades back over his eyes and turns his head to not be obvious.   
"It is your fan club, Reid!" Morgan teases.   
"Do you have any sympathy for someone who's parents just died?" Reid asks spitefully.  
"Of course I do! I was just trying to cheer you up a bit.  
"Hello, Dr. Reid," says a gentle voice from behind.  
Reid slowly turns his head to notice Ellen standing behind him. "How are you?" He asks.  
"I have had better days," she says with her eyes downwards on her hands.  
"Don't worry, Ellen, we are still on your case," he reassures her, "Agent Morgan and I have been relentlessly working on this."  
"That really means a lot," she says with a small smile.  
Reid takes note of her shirt, "What's the shirt your wearing mean?"  
"Oh, the tongue and the wide mouth?!" She asked, shocked to almost laughter, "This is the Rolling Stones."  
"All Reid knows is Beethoven," Morgan teases.   
"You really need to get your genres out there," Ellen says with a smirk.  
"I am very open. I enjoy the Smiths at times," Reid says in his defense.  
Ellen's friends call her name out a few times before Ellen whips her head around. She spins back to Reid and says, "You should come over one day so I can show you some stuff."  
Reid sighs and says, "I wish I could but it is not in my line of work. Sorry"  
She nods her head slowly and says no goodbye this time as she runs away with her flushed cheeks.   
"Dr. Reid, the heartbreak man!" Morgan accuses playfully.   
"Oh, can you just drop it?" Reid snaps, "She is almost twenty years younger than me. Also, did I mention that I am working on her case?"  
"That has not stopped you before with being with women," Morgan says as he rest on the back of his chair. "The only thing is that she is a minor. I wonder if that will stop her though?"


	6. Adding Up Is Tricky When She Keeps Subtracting

Reid stands with his eyes focused on the profiling board. Still, things are not adding up like he predicted them to. J.J. notices it as well.   
"I think it is time for another interview with their daughter," J.J. says as she takes a seat behind Reid.   
"Ellen?" Reid states.  
"Yes, only because this kind of behavior is not what we are used to," She says.  
"What makes you say that?" He asks confused.  
"Hotch told me earlier that they are thinking of shutting down the case. There have been no other crimes committed like this one," she says. She raps her pen on her desk while she waits for Reid to answer.   
"Fine, we will schedule an interview with her," He says and turns from the board. He takes a sip of his steaming coffee.  
"Great, I will inform Hotch of our decision," she says as she rises to leave. She rubs Reid shoulder. "Don't work yourself too hard."  
After she leaves, Reid's phone buzzes. His eyebrows crease in concentration over the message.   
"Who is the pretty blonde girl?"   
***  
"Mary Roschter is not answering her cell phone," Morgan says as he clamps his phone closed. "Should we try visiting her again?"  
Reid looks up at Morgan and says, "Only if you want to be nicer this time."   
"You two will not be going this time," Hotch interjects. "I have already sent J. J. that way to fulfill the task."  
Morgan smirks and says, "Well, now that we are free, I might go out with Garcia tonight for dinner."  
"Have fun," Reid says as Morgan leaves for the afternoon. Reid works on files for the remainder of the day. All is ordinary for him until he receives a phone call.   
"Hello?" Reid says.  
"Hey, we found Mary Roschter dead by a blow to the head. Apparently, there are no witnesses out here to identify anything," J. J. says in a slightly panicked voice. "Also, Ellen is nowhere to be found."


	7. A New Lead

The incoming thunderclouds loom above the area where Reid lives. He sighs as he quickens his pace. All he needs is to be drenched to end such a long day. He reaches his home just in time before the loud clash of thunder signal rolls through the sky. Reid hops up the front steps of his house. He sticks his gold house key into the door. With a jingle of keys and a creak of the door, the comforting scene of being home greets him.  
Reid bends down to pick up his mail and be greeted by the brush of his cat's soft fur against his leg. He pushes the door closed with the heel of his foot. He stands up and his gaze meets the lanky figure of a young girl.   
"Ellen," he says with surprise, "What, no why are you here?"  
Ellen gnaws on her lower lip and starts to pout. Her eyes are fixed on her shoes.   
He places his mail and keys on a small round table by the door. He says, "I will fix us a cup of hot chocolate if you will talk." He walks into the kitchen and scavenges around for two clean mugs and a couple packets of cocoa mix.  
After he finishes, he shuffles into the living room. To his surprise, it appears the Ellen has striped her jacket off and is now in a tank. He sets the steaming cups down onto the coffe table. He makes sure to sit on the opposite end of the couch.   
"Now, that we have something to drink," he says after a quick sip, "would you mind telling me what you are doing here?"   
His coaxing attempt is not working on her.   
"Please, you will not be in any trouble if you just tell me," Reid says calmly.   
Ellen takes a deep breath. "Well," she begins, "You must know by now what has happened to my grandmother. I-" she stutteres.   
"You can go on," He says.   
"I found her... This morning feels like an eternity, God. I freaked out and ran away." She reaches down and grabs his hand. "I think that someone is after me."  
"Who would be your enemy?!" He asks.  
"My ex boyfriend, Chad, has made accusations related to things like this before," she says and a deep gulp follows.   
"Have you informed the police about this?" He asks.  
"If only I knew how to," she says exasperated by all this around her.   
He rises and says, "Put your jacket back on. We are going to the authorities right now. I cannot let you be further harmed like this." He slips his loafers back on and rushes to the door.   
"So, you care about me?" She asks. She smiles but Reid is not facing her to notice it.   
Reid averts his eyes to her. He says, "I just want you to be safe."


	8. The Things About Her

Seventeen year old Chad Nichols sits in the interrogation room with the accusations facing him dead on. Something is ironic about this whole scandal.   
"How long have you known Ellen?" J.J. questions.   
"I have no idea. Maybe two years or so," He replies.   
"How long were you two in a relationship?" She asks.   
"Maybe six months," he says, "Look, I have not had any communications with Ellen since then. No Facebook or text messages have been passed between us since we broke up."  
"Alright," she says, "Did you make any claims about wanting to harm her or her family? Even in a joking way?"  
Reid is watching the whole conversation intently from the other side of the window. Morgan joins him and asks,"How is going?"  
He hushes Morgan and turns his attention back on the conversation.   
"Never, never would I say those things. I respected her whole family," Chad says. For someone who may be convicted for crimes he did not commit, he is relaxed.   
"What makes Miss Roschter think that in the first place then?" She ask.   
He look her directly in the eyes and says, "I know something about Ellen that most others do not." He pauses before saying, "Her relationship with her family and friends are not stable ones."  
"What are you trying to say here?" she asks.  
"Ellen is a manipulator, a severe one at that."  
"How?"  
"She pressures people into doing things. She dresses procactively. She does all things to get her way. If she does not get her way, then she becomes violent."  
Reid spins away from the glass and hovers over a desk. He balances himself on his arms.  
"Reid, are you okay?" Morgan asks.  
He struggles to swallow. "Yeah," he whispers, "I am fine."  
"You do not look so well. Was it something that kid said?" Morgan asks and folds his arms over his chest.   
He shakes his head. He tries the best he can to listen to the rest of the session.  
"What actions does she take?" She asks.  
"She makes threats, or at one time she would abuse me or her friends either verbally or physical," he says. His eyes wear a pained expression on them. His mouth is tight when he is not talking. He trembles with each word.  
"I think that you have provided enough for us to have another interview with Ellen," she says and rises from her seat. "Agent Morgan or Dr. Reid will lead you out." She walks over to the door and opens it, "Thank you for cooperation."  
Chad nods and his eyes meet Reid's. In a trance, their stares mean something. "Is he Dr. Reid over there?"   
"Yes, he is," J.J. says as she closes the door behind them.  
"I forgot something, sorry. Ellen did send me a few messages in the last few days. I did not look at them at first. For some reason," he stops to think, "I glanced them over this morning to see if they were serious or the regular crazy ones from when we were together. That man over there looks exactly like she described him."


	9. The Real You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not boasting, but my favorite part of them all :)

Reid shuffles down the hallway in a heated his fashion. His head spins with the thoughts about this case. How could he let these minor yet obvious details slip him by? He stops abruptly in front of the holding room. He takes a deep breath before bursting through the door.  
"Hello, Spencer," says the charming and familiar voice.   
Reid spots Ellen and almost instantly his whole speech planned in his head has vanished. He can barely stutter a hello at the first sight of those long legs propped upon the table. Her jacket is slightly up zipped to reveal the cut off tank.   
"Uh," he says and snaps back to reality, "Do you have a minute?"  
"Sure," she says with a smirk.   
He cautiously slides a chair out of the opposite end of the table. He tries to focus his eyes on her face and nothing else. "Can you put your legs down so I can talk to you?"   
As soon as her youthful legs are placed back under the table, Reid can feel the rage build back up inside him again. "First off, why did you make us bring in your ex boyfriend?" He asks.  
"Like I said," she says and shifts her body forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "Chad is not what he looks like he is."  
"Don't play that trick with me," he says sharply.   
"Well, excuse me.." Her eyes drift to the floor, and her cheeks change to a deeper pink.   
"We brought in him like you said we should. I listened to the whole interrogation," he says and sighs to calm himself. "Chad Nichols is innocent."  
She gnaws on her lower lip. The guilt sets in on her eyes.   
"I could have you arrested on the count of false information to a police, but since I am a nice guy it will not happen," he says and folds his arms over his chest. He raises a brow and waits for her reply.  
She gulps and says, "Thank you." Her eyes avert back to him and almost tease him. "You are right about you being a nice guy."  
"Another thing," he interjects with his voice slightly raised, "What were you doing at my house last night? Your grandmother was dead."  
"I," she begins on the verge of tears but holds them down to speak, "I panicked, okay. I had no where to go after I called the police. Also, I had no one there to comfort me. I was scared." Her trembling hands hold her face tight.   
He releases the breath he has been anxiously holding. He rises from his seat and walks around the table to squat down in front of her. His height gives him the advantage to be able to sit in front of her in be at her eye level. "Why me though?" He asks.  
"I knew you could comfort me..." She says with a change in her tone, "And I wanted to do this one special thing." Her mouth purses and she leans down to him.   
Reid backs away just in time to block her move. "What is wrong with you?" He says more dumbfounded over angry.  
Ellen's eyes become more confused. This is not stopping her though. She turns away from him and places her legs back on the table. Reid stands up and hovers over her. "Tell me, dammit," he says out frustration.  
"Come on, Spencer," she playfully teases him, "Just real quick." She reaches low before he can step back this time.  
"No, and it is Dr. Reid to you," He says and he pushes her hands back into her lap.  
She pokes her lower lip out in a pout. Her cross legs shift on the table as her skirt rises. "Please, oh please," she begs, "I really   
He sighs and almost shouts, "You are a minor. I am not losing my position for you."  
A blast of cool air comes in from behind. "Reid, what is going on in here?"


	10. Danger Ahead

Reid goes for his last nail and begins to nervously gnaw on it. Hotch pulls the steaming mug of coffee from under the brewer and picks up the other one. His eyes are thin slints of concentrated anger on Reid. His tongues edges the corner of his mouth, thinking. He stands over him and stares at him hard for a minute or two. He places the coffee in front of Reid and jerks his hand back. He turns his face away when Reid's innocent eyes look up at him.   
"Tell me," Hotch begins, "Tell me everything and yesterday."  
Reid genorously takes a sip of his burning coffee. He draws it close to him and crosses his leg over his right in a half cross. He rocks gently in the desk chair and collects his thoughts. He takes a deep breath. "Where should I start?" He states.   
"Damn it, Reid. I am in no mood for this!" Hotch snaps.   
He gulps and tells Hotch everything that happened everytime he encountered Ellen. He went into detail about every advance she made and how he denied them. However, he leaves out his internal struggle over her. It is not that he does not like her, but he does. Lately, he has been battling the desire to want to step over the line and be no more than just a friend. With the new evidence about her out in the open, he is not so sure of anything anymore.  
"She tried to kiss you yesterday?" Hotch inquires and his eyebrows fold over his eyes.   
"Yes, and I backed away from that too," he says defensively. "I backed away when she tried to grab me."  
"How are you not so sure she is just playing around?" Hotch says," I am curious to know what this girl is really like an what makes her so infatuated with you."  
"So do I..." He drifts. After a slightly pause, he says, "I am not that attractive either, nor do I set the moves on others."  
"It may not be that," Hotch interjects, "She may have something psychological going on. Her last boyfriend was seventeen. The one before that was almost twenty."  
Reid folds his lips in concentration. He read in a book somewhere about women having a desire for men at a certain age. "I am almost thirty five years old and at the peak of my career. How can she not see that?"  
"She may only see you as an older man," Hotch testifies.   
"Some young women go after older men for their money most of the time. Sometimes, they enjoy the security and comfort that they bring with them," he begins says and starts to ramble on about the psychology behind it all. He talks with few breaks for almost half an hour until someone walks in.   
"Are you two done in here?" J.J. asks from the doorway.   
"Yeah, almost," Hotch says and drinks the last of his coffee.  
She leans in more and says, "Alright. Morgan told me to tell Reid that as soon as this is over to go have a talk with him in the parking lot."  
Reid nods and says, "Thank you."  
The door closes and the air in the room becomes awkwardly stiff once again. Hotch rises and says, "Thank you for being honest, Spencer."  
"Always," he says and hands his cup back to Hotch to clean. "I will see you later." He gets up and looks back at Hotch one last time before leaving. He closes the door softly behind him and walks down the hall with his hands in pocket and a grin on his face.  
Once in the parking lot, Reid slips on his sunglasses to protect his eyes from the irregularly bright sun. He spots Morgan's sleek black Chevy near the back. The car door opens and he says, "So you wanted to see me."  
She emerges from the car and gives him her soft but demanding eyes.   
"Ellen?!" He exclaims and looks around for Morgan or someone behind this joke.  
She steps forward and says through gritted teeth, "How dare you try to step back from me yesterday. I thought you were there for me."  
"I am, but not in that way that you think," He says in his defense. He holds his hands up for her to stop.   
"You are not getting away from me this time. I need you so bad right now that it is hurting," she says. Her words are so sharp that they could cut anyone but him. He knows he is stronger than that.   
"You have to understand. This is not who I am." He says quickly but she cuts him off.  
"I cannot let anything else stand in our way," she cries out. "You are mine. You are meant for me."  
He turns to run away but is not quick enough. She delivers a thick blow to the back of his head. For a teenage girl, she has some masculine strength about her. His visions shifts to a blur as he stumbles. She repeats her punch but with more power this time. She hits him hard enough to knock him unconsciece for a while.


	11. The Danger Met

Reid wakes with a feeling of dizziness and pressure on his head. He blinks away the blur and focuses his stare on the wooden ceiling above him. He tries to shift his arms but the ropes behind him are restraining him from doing so. He groans as he rolls from his back onto his stomach. The room tilts and comes to a standstill on Ellen.  
Ellen wears a long floral print dress and thin white stockings. Her hair is tied back tight in a slick not. Her peachy lips have turned radiately red. Her body appears relaxed in this situation, such an ironic thing to be doing. The hops up on the table and smiles down at him. Her legs cross, so devious.   
"Ellen?" Reid manages to ask.  
"Yes, dear?" She answers, the eyes so playful on such a devilish face.  
He swallows, a parched throat. "What is the meaning of this?"  
"Be more specific," she says, almost snapping that false sincerity.  
"Why am down here on the floor in this position?" He asks. His tries to keep his voice from quivering at the thought of what she had done.  
She gets up from the table and strides over to him. She bends down to be eye level with him. "I am the type of girl who says something and means it. Spencer, when I said I love you, I can undeniably say that I will go to any extent to make sure you know that."  
"And dragging me here PROVES that?" He says appalled.  
"No," she says sharply. She must contain her composure. "You need a woman in your life. I can be that for you. I can be your wife."  
His eyes widen at this. He can feel his stomach lurch and heart almost come up his throat. He had been kidnapped before and been introduced to heroin. Although, this is something different. This involves a delusioned teenage girl, one who claims to love him at that.  
Ellen stands back up and walks over to the light switch. She flicks on the light to reveal the altered room, a previous single room. It resembles the interior of a house. "Don't ask how long it took to put together," she states and walks back to him. Her heels thud against the floor.  
He becomes fully aware of his surroundings, a dull ache forms where Ellen knocked him. "What is the whole purpose of this?" He asks.   
"Regardless of my age, I can still love you. I can still show I could care for you," she says. Her smile is widened to reveal her teeth.   
"So, playing house is the way?" He inquires.  
"No!" She snaps, a start to break brown. "You see, my plan is simple. We stay here for a few years, only until I'm eighteen. It will be a great secret, a surprise. When I turn eighteen, then you and I will come out of this hiding. You will be in love with me by then," she implies. Her eyes are so direct and unchanging.   
"You are going to force me to love you?!" He exclaims, almost horrified by his new fate.   
"Not exactly," she says and bends down once more, "You might love me by then. I can already tell you are close to something."  
Before he can reply, she leans forwards and stretches her arms around his neck. Her clevage is just below his chin. Her lips find their way to his. She is softly aggressive as she takes the man who she has longed so long for. However, he wants to push her off, but his hands are still restrained. He keeps his eyes wide open and glued on the door, the exit.  
P


	12. Escape?

J.J. pants from her jog up the hill to the roadside. The trickling blood is making vision difficult. Her arm feels numb, lifeless. Her head spins in confusion. Her throat is dry with panic. She collapses on the top of the hill. All she can manage to do is slide her phone from her pocket. She lies on the grassy roadside and watches carefully for oncoming traffic and calls for help.   
"911, what is your emergency?" asks the operater.   
"I've been in an accident on highway 139 heading west from Quantico," J.J. says hoarsely.   
"Stay calm. We are sending help your way."   
J.J. drops her arm close to her side. Her eyes flutter closed. Her mind drifts to try and recover what happened before the accident. A small blonde girl with fearful eyes starred J.J. straight in the face. Ellen.  
*******************************  
Ellen burst through the door and starts to rant and scream at Reid. "Get up. We have to go," she commands and arouses him from his sleep.  
He sniffs and groggily opens his eyes. He thought that he could try to get some sleep while she was gone. She keeps him awake into late hours of the night almost every night. His dark circles have become a few shades darker from exhaustion. "What?"  
"Now," she commands. She shuffles madly from one end of the room to the next gathering any evidence of them.  
"What is going on?" He asks. His eyes shift left to right in confusion.  
"I saw a black SUV on the way back here. A blonde was driving," she says not changing her tone.   
Even though his memory is shady, a little spark creates a recollection of this blonde. "JJ?" He asks, too soon for Ellen's liking.  
"Shut up about her name," she snaps and shoves the duffle onto the counter.   
"I was just saying," he mumbles into his shirt sleeve.  
She rolls her eyes and shoves clothing into the bag. "She is the reason we were not together at first."  
His eyebrows crease and he knocks his head back slightly. "JJ is only my co worker."  
"Was, Spencer," she says, "You are never going back to the BAU remember!" She spins around and gives a stern glare towards him. Her eyes resemble deathly beams.   
"Oh.." He says and glances down at the cuffs around his wrist. All those PHD's and Masters degrees have all faded away to uselessness. He can feel the tug of this deep in his chest. His hard work is not going to end to waste like this. He is going to get out of this stronghold somehow.


	13. The Unsub Is Discovered

Agent Morgan tosses the yellow packet on the table in front of Hotch and JJ. Prentiss jumps at the coffee bar and turns her eyes to look at the flustered Morgan. His arms are folded tight over his chest, and his dark eyebrows are folded over his brown eyes.   
"Open it," Morgan says firmly. His voice is stable, not quivered by the evidence inside.  
Hotch raises his brow and slips the files from the packaging.   
"Hotch, can you believe this?" JJ whispers to herself. Her injured wrist tingles. Something feels strange about all this.   
"Emily Roshters DNA was found on her parents bodies," Morgan begins. "The murder weapon was found five miles from their home buried in the brush and corn."  
"Her DNA was on it as well.." Hotch says monotone.   
"We can only think of what this girl is capable of doing after what we've seen," JJ says.   
Morgan's phone buzzes and he answers, "Yes, baby girl?"  
"No time for this, but thank you," Garcia says.   
"Talk to me," Morgan says and drops his chin down while he listens to her.   
"So, the police have just received a tip from someone that they have spotted a blonde girl on the outskirts on Highway 117. She had someone drawn close to her walking beside her."  
"Alright, thanks for that," Morgan says and ends the call. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and says, "It's time to finish this profile and deliver it."  
"I'm on it," JJ says and immediately gets up walk up to the profiling board. "Reid is important to all of us," she thinks to herself.   
***  
"Okay, let's cross," Ellen whispers. Her breath is visible in the chilling night air. She drags Reid across the highway and into the camoflauging brush on the other side. Night is coming in sooner than expected. She has to find a place to hide for the night. She pulls him over the thick grass to the edge of the forest.   
"This should do for tonight," she says quietly. She drops her bags and falls to her knees.   
He feels the steel cuff dig deeper into his hand. He cringes at the sting. His head rest against the tuff earth.   
"I'm not hungry. Let's go to bed," She says and averts her gaze up at him. Her eyes are even darker in the moonless night. An eerie silence follows in the silent winter night.  
He lies down on the ground and feels the great comfort of finally stopping. He is startled when a body furrows against his. She snuggles against him, "The thing I have waited so long for. See, a cold night needs your warmth," she says and buries her head into his chest. "I'm so glad I dressed you in a sweater this morning.   
He gulps, the Adam's apple in his throat bobbles up and down. He has to stay awake long enough for her to fall asleep. He has to get out of this before she tries to do something else. The only thing worse than being kidnapped was being kidnapped and having the thought of a set up rape hanging over his head. If Ellen did try to do somethig, she is clever enough to frame him. No. He has to get out.


	14. Das Ende

"Garcia, have you tracked down this!?" Hotch says into his phone. He is driving while Morgan rides shotgun. "This highway is miles long. God only knows how much forest surround it." His body is leaned back and shoulder propped on the middle console. He has the car stopped on the side ditch so he can wait for more information from Garcia.

"I have a team of helicopters searching the whole area," Garcia replies.

Morgan flips the lights on to flash. "Alright, be safe today, baby," he says and waits for her to reply before he hangs up.

"You too, please find Reid," she said and hangs up.

Hotch leans over, "Have you ever seen this number?" He asks.

Morgan squints in concentration at the strange text message. "If they are in the middle of the wilderness, how could they send messages?"

"I have no idea.." He drifts and stares at the message. "This is her giving in. It is a clue on where to find Reid!"

"What? Which way?" Morgan asks questions.

"Go straight. Keep you eyes open for a wind mill," Horch commands.

"Are we sure?" He asks.

"Yes. The message was from either Reid or her. This may be her coming clean, or he is in distress and snuck a message."

Morgan shakes his head and keeps his eyes open for the clues. He jerks the car sharply down a dirt road. He sees Rossi's SUV in the rearview mirror. "He must have gotten the message as well."

"The road ends here," He says and jerks the key out. "Call Garcia and tell her to get helicopter and backup in this area. I will go and warn Rossi."

Hotch nods and dials up Garcia. Before the first ring, Morgan has already lept out of the vehicle.

"Rossi, you have to understand how dangerous this girl is," He says right when Rossi steps his feet on the ground.

Rossi holds up his hand and says, "I know. I understand what Reid is going through." Rossi shuts the door behind him and pushes past him.

"How do you know?!" Morgan burst out. His temper is raging hot at the moment.

He turns back to Morgan and says, "Fear does things to people that change their minds way of thinking. We are all panicking. Reid and Ellen are on a different level then us. We have to be cautious."

Morgan nods his head. He follows Hotch and Rossi into the thick brush. He grips his gun tightly. This will be a case that really test everyone.

The evening is setting in and still no sign of Reid or Ellen. This is true until a shrill scream comes from the team's left.

"Was it them?" Hotch asks.

"Yes, we have to follow it," Rossi says and picks up his pace.

Morgan's thoughts are racing and he cannot help but worry about Reid's condition. He sighs and follows after the guys. He pants as he jogs up with them. It hits him. He feels like he has been slammed up against a brick wall. Reid's eyes, dark and almost lifeless. Ellen's face, a burning red and intense. The blade almost ready to cut the throat, sweat forming around the handle. Blurry, the whole scene makes him sick.

"Come any closer and I will cut him!" Ellen shouts. Her heart is beating fast and heavy in her chest.

"Ellen, drop the weapon and no one will be harmed," Rossi says calmly but firmly.

"No, you cannot take MY Reid away from ME," she says and holds him closer to her. His hair brushes up against her chin. He gulps.

"We are not trying to take him away," Hotch claims.

She turns the knife to herself. "If I cannot have him, then I can't live with myself!"

"No, Ellen!" He says, too late.

Her limp body falls over onto Reid's shoulder. The blood trickles out onto his green sweater. A tear drop falls onto her honey blonde hair. Arms cradle the body. The pulse is dying out. The pace slows down all too fast.

He turns her over onto the soft earth. He gently pushes her lids closed. After all this hell has ended for him, he cannot help but wish he could have saved her. "Hotch," he mutters. His body is growing weak too.

"Yes, Reid?" He asks and crouches beside him.

"The end is something we always think about. Many languages translate it in so many ways. I have thought about it many ways. This way, I have not dared to imagine. I was never prepared for any of the things that have happened these months. Neither was she. It is now bothering me how I can read so many things and learn so much, but I can never be prepared for what life is going to give me."


End file.
